Daughter of Wisdom and the Bat
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: Alexandra Wayne is the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Athena, but her dad doesn't know that her mother is Athena. When he finds out barely a week before the Second Titan war, will Alexandra be able to convince him to trust her again and let her fight for the camp she loves so dearly? ON HOLD.
1. Profile

**Name: Alexandra Martha Wayne**

**Age: 15, almost 16**

**Hair: Black like her father's**

**Eyes: Blue with a hint of gray**

**Outfit: Blue t-shirt with a black leather jacket, jeans, neon blue converse shoes, and her clay bead camp necklace.**

**Pajamas: white nightgown**

**Father: Bruce Wayne**

**Mother: Athena**

**Brother(Adopted or by blood): Richard John Grayson, or Dick Grayson**

**Sister: Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus.**

**Bio: Bruce was given Alexandra by her mother in person, because if a baby was left on his doorstep, let's be honest, he wouldn't keep it. Bruce has no idea that Alexandra is a demigod because she works so desperately hard to keep it a secret.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Guest, I actually came up with the idea for this when I read that. MidnightBlueConverse99's story was my inspiration for this.**

**Guest, I already have my pairing set up, but no spoilers. Don't worry, you'll find out in this chapter. Not sure if you'll like it, but you'll find out.**

**Robin(Dick Grayson): Hey guys!**

**Me: How the heck did you get in?! You weren't invited! I specifically remember inviting Miss Martian to come!**

**Robin: Miss M couldn't make it. She has a date with Superboy tonight. Besides, *holds up his computer/glove thingy* why would I need an invitation when I can hack my way in?**

**Me:*rolls eyes* Because its rude and I wanted to set this up in such a way that the conversations would work with my chapters, but now you've gone and ruined it. Ugh! Since you're here, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Robin: It depends. Are the people who actually own this stuff claimers?**

**Me: *facepalms and rolls eyes* Sure, fine, whatever. Just do the disclaimer already!**

**Robin: Gotcha. MK doesn't own Young Justice or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The real claimers are DC comics, and Rick Riordan. She isn't cool enough to own me.**

**Me:*Chases Robin all over the place shouting death threats.***

**Me again: *After pinning Robin down with a fishing net* Enjoy!**

I sit down in the library, reading my favorite book. Yeah, even though I have dyslexia, I'm quite a big reader as long as whatever I'm reading is in Ancient Greek.

When Alfred comes into the library, I slam my book shut and place my hand over the cover. If he saw that what I'm reading in Ancient Greek, my cover would be out the window.

As far as Alfred and my dad are concerned, I'm a perfectly normal teenage girl with perfectly normal dyslexia, perfectly normal ADHD, a perfectly 'normal' father, a perfectly 'normal' adopted brother, perfectly 'normal' best friends, and a perfectly 'normal' boyfriend, as much as my dad hates it. You guessed right. I'm dating Kid Flash, AKA Wally West.

We've been going smoothly for about 2 months, so basically since Dick, I mean Robin, got started working with the team.

Unfortunately, it meant that we saw each other more, yet less. We never saw each other outside the cave anymore, which I think my dad sees as a bonus for the team's existence. AGH! Stupid ADHD that has saved my life more times than I can count!

"Miss Alexandra, dinner is ready." Alfred tells me.

"Okay, I'll be right there after I put this book away." I promise him.

As soon as he's gone, I sigh in relief and place the book back on the shelf. I remember that in a few months, I'll be fighting in a war that I'll quite possibly die in. I feel bad about not telling dad or Dick, but I have no idea what they'd do if they found out I wasn't normal. So mysterious death with an unknown cause seems to be the better option.

Tonight, it's just me and Alfred for dinner, because dad has a Justice League mission, and Dick is hanging out with Wally in Central city, as well as probably telling him that if he breaks my heart, he'll go ninja on the poor redhead.

After dinner, I head upstairs to the wall-phone on the roof. I know, I know, demigods and electronics, we don't mix, but at least a wall-phone is better than a cell-phone.

I dial up Annabeth's cell number, and she answers with a, "Hey Lexi."

"Geez Annie, you know it freaks me out when you do that."

"Sorry Lexi. So what's up?"

"Just wondering how much time we have left until the war. And before you ask, my dad and brother are out right now, and Alfred is eating downstairs."

"Okay. We have about 4 months left until the war. Will i see you then?"

"Yeah. I'll see you Annabeth."

"See you Lexi."

I go downstairs and into the library, only to see my dad waiting for me. I run over to him and give him a big hug. He doesn't wince, so I know that he isn't hurt. My dad is good, but not good enough to hide pain.

"Hello Lexi. I'm happy to see you too."

I hugged him even longer until we separated. We each sat down on separate sides of the couch.

"Alexandra, we need to talk." He says firmly. Full name? Need to talk?... Oh crud.

"Oh no. I know that look. We are not having 'the talk'! I've heard it from Black Canary, Hawk Girl, heck, even Wonder Woman tried! We are _not_ having this conversation!"

I start to run away, but dad makes an attempt to follow me.

"Alexandra Martha Wayne, get back here!"

He tries grabbing my arm, but I manage to slip away.

I run out of the house as fast as I can and up a tree in the park.

Normally, I wouldn't use my cell phone unless it was for Wally, my dad, Dick, or an emergency.

This qualifies as 3/4, because I'm calling Wally, I'm hiding from my dad, and it was of utmost importance to avoid 'the talk'.

"Yeah?"

"Wally, it's me. I need some help escaping my dad."

"Why would you want to escape Bruce?"

"He tried to give me 'the talk'."

I hear a gust of wind as he asks, "Where are you?"

"The park where we first met. The same tree that we carved our initials into."

"Gotcha."

A few moments later, a fiery redhead picks me up out of the tree and runs me to the cave, where we lock ourselves into the gym.

"So, what do you think brought 'the talk' up?" Wally finally asks.

"No idea," I answer truthfully, "but I'm guessing he's just worried about me having my first boyfriend. I wish he wouldn't though. I've had 'the talk' already. I've gotten it from Black Canary, Hawk Girl, heck, even Wonder Woman tried. I don't need it from my dad."

"Agreed." Wally says, looking exasperated.

"Thanks for coming all the way from Central to rescue me from my dad." I tell him.

He picks me up bridal style and says, "Always babe, always."

We then proceed to kiss until we hear fake gagging from the doorway.

We stop and turn to see Dick, looking like he wanted to gag for real.  
"Oh shut it Boy Wonder!" I shout at my little brother.

"No! Bats has been looking all over for you!" He counters

"Did you tell him where I was?" I ask cautiously.

"Yeah, now can you please stop kissing my best friend? And Wally, can you please stop kissing my sister?" Dick states, a bit upset.

"Dick, he tried to give me 'the talk'! Wally was helping me escape!" I reply, feeling a bit angry.

My brother's eyes widened at the mention of 'the talk'.

"Sorry. I'll stall Batman, you two get some of Alex's stuff from the manor and make a beeline for Central city. Wally, do you think your folks will let her stay for the night?"

"Probably."

"Good. Again, I stall Batman, you two get some of Al's stuff from the manor, and then make a beeline for Central city."

With that, Dick left, and Wally picked me up bridal style, rushing off to the manor as I heard, _Recognized: Batman, 0-2._

I grab a few outfits as well and some pajamas, stuffing them and some celestial bronze batarangs into my bag, along with my sword, some ambrosia, and a little canteen of nectar.

KF smiles when he sees me come out of my room and slips some swimming goggles over my face to shield them from the wind.

When we get to Central, he sets me down outside his house while he asks his parents if I can stay for tonight.

Once they've agreed, he brings me inside and lays down a sleeping bag on his bedroom floor.

"I'll take the bag, and you can have my bed." he tells me.

"No, I''ll take the bag." I argue.

"Lexi, I'm the guy. I'm supposed to give the girl my bed." he retorts.

"No. I am using the bag, whether you like it or not." I shoot back.

"That floor is harder than Superboy's head!" He tells me, flailing his arms around for effect.

"The floors at my summer camp are probably harder. Either you let me take the floor, or I'll go back to Gotham and suffer through 'the talk'." I threaten.

Wally pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"You are so stubborn." he tells me.

I smile and say, "Just like my old man and little brother."

He grabs me by the waist and pulls me into a kiss.

"I love you Lexi, a lot. I really wish Bats would let you join the team."

"I'm the last biological family he has left, he'd never let me do it. That's why he never trained me. However, I did manage to train myself at my camp. Can't believe I'm leaving for it tomorrow."

Wally pulls me a little closer and says, "Is that part of the reason you don't mind sharing a room with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I go to camp."

Later, I'm already snuggled into the bag as Wally comes in from one of his 'midnight snacks'.

My breathing is already deep and shallow because I'm almost asleep, so he assumes that I'm off in dream land.

He kneels down close to me and says, "Goodnight kitten. Sweet dreams. I love you."

I fell fully asleep right after he said that.


	3. Chapter 2

**Scubadiver14, in this chapter, we learn a little bit more about Alexandra's relationship with her father and how she first met Annabeth. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Guest, I'll update as often as I can, so try to be patient.**

**Guest, I think so, but it won't be until after the Second Titan War probably. I'm thinking that her dad will see her in action during the war, not to mention she'll take a knife in the arm for her dad, showing him her selflessness, and once the whole thing blows over, he'll start training her alongside Robin. That's what I'm thinking.**

**Me:Hi guys! I'm back, and this time I have the guest that I wanted to come with me! Say hello!**

**Kid Flash: Hey there!**

**Me: Thank goodness! I actually got you to come instead of someone else!**

**Kid Flash: What happened last time?**

**Me: Miss M couldn't come so she asked Robin to come in her place. He annoyed the heck out of me and completely messed up my beginning-of-story conversation line-up.**

**Kid Flash: Oh. Yeah, that sounds like Rob. Can I please do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Thank you for asking so nicely! Of course! Just don't call the guys that actually own this stuff claimers, because Robin did that already.**

**Kid Flash: Okay Mckenna doesn't own Young Justice or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to DC Comics and Rick Riordan.**

**Me: Alright, as usual, no hate comments, and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!**

The next morning, right after breakfast, I use my cell to call my dad and tell him I'm leaving for camp

He has no idea why the camp is so special to me, just that it is. He's tried convincing me to go to these snotty rich kid camps, but one batglaring contest always gets him off my back.

As Batman, he and Robin had tried searching for the place, but all he ever got was info on the Delphi Strawberry Farm.

Wally waits until Argus arrives in the van, and makes me promise to keep his spare comm link so that he can get in touch with me.

For some reason, comm links don't attract monsters like phones or computers.

I stay at Camp Half-Blood until I hear that Wally has been severely injured by Count Vertigo.

He helps to put the Count in jail, but he's still really hurt.

I arrive merely minutes after the police are gone.

Wally sees me and says, "Hey kitten. How you doin?"

He's still able to keep his mouth going a mile a minute, so I figure he must not be too badly hurt.

"I was at my summer camp, helping them get set up, when I heard that you were hurt. I got here as fast as I could. You okay Flash Boy?"

I love teasing him by saying things like that. He acts like he hates it, but deep down he knows it's all in fun.

"Kid Flash! Even my own girlfriend gets it wrong!" He complains.

I smile and sit down on the end of the bed, taking his hand into mine.

We weren't too sure about this relationship when it started, but now we're sure that I'm going to be Alexandra Martha West someday, even the team thinks so, as much as it disgusts Robin.

I sit down in a chair next to him, and he soon falls asleep. Being tired from the ride here from Long Island, I fall asleep shortly after, but soon feel myself being lifted by strong arms, which I'm positive belong to either my father, or Batman. Whichever persona he's in, being carried by his strong arms and being able to smell the strong scent of his vintage cologne makes me feel just like a kid again, and eases my worries

Then I remember how he ignored me all the time when I was little. It was a tough time because he had a lot of work to do, as both Batman and Bruce Wayne, and he hadn't yet learned how to balance his home and work life.

I was 7 when I really started to hate it. That was around the time that I met Annabeth, Thalia, Luke, and Grover.

I remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_I stand in an old alleyway, crying over my daddy's negligence of me. I suddenly hear footsteps and grab the batarangs I'd managed to nick from my father._

_When the owners of the footsteps appear, it's a scrawny kid with curly brown hair, a gothic looking girl with spiky black hair, a sandy haired boy, and girl with perfectly golden hair that reminds me of honey and couldn't have been any older than me._

_The boy with sandy hair starts to come towards me, but when I throw the batarang and nearly hit him, he turns to speak with his friend._

_"Is she a demigod Grover?" the sandy haired boy asks. "Yeah," the other boy, apparently Grover, says, "she smells like half-blood." _

_Half-blood? Like I only have one of my parents? I suddenly feel a strong dislike for this guy._

_"The odd thing is though, her scent is a lot like Annabeth's."_

_I look to the girl that's my age and realize she must be Annabeth._

_"Do you really think it's safe to add another demigod to our little troupe Luke?" the spiky haired girl asks, fiddling with her silver chained bracelet._

_"We can't leave her alone Thals. She's only..." Luke turns to me. "How old are you kid?" "7." I mutter almost inaudibly. "And my name is Alexandra Wayne, but call me Lexi."_

_"Okay." he turns back to Thals. "Thalia, Lexi is only 7, same age as Annabeth."_

_Thalia agrees, but mutters something about 'immature 7 year old half-bloods.'_

_Luke turns back to me and hands me a knife._

_"This'll kill monsters better than those batarangs will. It's made of celestial bronze."_

_I tentatively take the knife and examine it carefully before I ask, "What happens if you start ignoring me like my daddy?"_

_He smiles and says, "I'm not going to fail you like our families failed us. Can you tell me your name again?"_

_"Alexandra Wayne."_

_"Well Alexandra Wayne, as long as I'm around, no demigod gets left behind. We'll be your new family."_

_He smiles, as do Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover._

_The next thing I know, we're off to gather some supplies from Luke's house._

**_End__ Flashback_**

* * *

That time has long since passed, but it's still fresh in my mind.

My dad hates talking about when I was younger because he hates himself for ignoring me to the extent that I ran away.

We arrive at hope and he brings me upstairs to my bedroom, where he lays me down and covers me up in our favorite blanket. It has my dad's Bat symbol all over it.

I like it because it reminds me that he'll always be there for me, and he likes it because... well... he's Batman.

He kisses the top of my head and says, "Goodnight Alexandra Martha Wayne. I love you."

I always get a warm tingling feeling when he says he loves me, mostly because he doesn't say it to very many people.

Subconsciously, I drop my hand onto his.

I can't see it because I'm mostly asleep, but I'm pretty sure he's doing a rare smile.

He kisses my hand like he would an important guest that was a woman, and moves my dark hair out of my eyes before leaving the room.

I subconsciously mutter, "Love you daddy."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Let me introduce someone that will play a big part in this chapter, just as he did in the last one, Batman!**

**Batman: You've got 5 minutes.**

**Me: Oh come on, this won't take that long at all! Smile! Please!**

**Batman:*Glares and crosses his arms.***

**Me: Geez, at least do the disclaimer. And try to avoid the monotone voice.**

**Batman: MckennaTennyson-Harper12 doesn't own Young Justice or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights belong to DC Comics and Rick Riordan.**

**Me: *After Batman is gone* Thank goodness, he's finally gone. That man has some serious issues. No hate comments, and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's now only a week before the war and I'm doing cabin inspection.

Annabeth can't do it because she has a meeting with the other counselors to attend to, so she passed the job to me.

Annabeth is one of the few siblings I have that actually likes me, so it's no surprise that she asked me to do this.

Most people at camp don't like me because... well... you know how every Athena kid has a particular talent that requires brains? I'm a hacker, and there hasn' been a hacker in the Athena cabin in about 50 years, so most people think I'm bad luck.

I make my way around camp until I accidentally bump into a small jumble of people.

They are as follows: two people with black hair, a redhead, and a blonde.

You guessed it right.

I bumped into my dad, Dick, Wally, and Annabeth.

My eyes widen.

Now that my dad is here, there's no way for me to hide who my mother is.

When he starts asking questions, I lead him to the docks, where I explain that mom is Athena, and we're going to be fighting a war to save our camp in a week.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks the pain in his voice all too obvious.

"I wasn't sure how you'd react. I didn't even find out until I was about seven. I didn't know how you or Dick would react, and we're fighting a war in a little under a week, so I didn't want you to worry. I'd planned on telling you last year after the Battle of the Labyrinth, but then that thing with Robin and the Joker came up, so I didn't. I'm sorry." I explain, hoping he'll understand.

He lowers his head. "i understand. You weren't sure how I'd react to your mother being a goddess and leaving because the Olympians aren't allowed to stay and live with their children, but still," he turns back to me with sad eyes, "am I really not that important to you anymore?"

His words made me feel guilty.

I hug him and say, "You're my dad. You'll always be important to me, no matter what."

I lift my clay bead necklace from my shirt to reveal that it has more than just clay beads. It also has a small patch of black fabric.

His eyes widen.

"Is that...?"

"From your suit? Yeah. It's always helped me to feel more secure in a fight. It reminds me of you and makes me feel comfortable."

He smiles and hugs me back.

He insists on fighting with me, so I search the weapons shed for a few knives that he can use, and maybe a sword.

I finally end up with Carnwennan(a knife that once belonged to King Arthur), Crocea Mor(A sword that once belonged to Julius Caesar) and Harpe(the sword that Perseus used to kill Medusa the first time).

I hand Harpe to my dad, Carnwennan to Dick, and when I go to find Wally and give him Crocea Mor, I find him alone at the lake.

"After everything we've been through, you didn't tell me?!" he screeched.

"I didn't know how you'd react, and I was going to tell you, I swear, but with the war, I haven't been able to get the time to!" I told him.

"When we first started dating, we agreed that there weren't going to be any secrets! We're done Al!"

My eyes widen as I slap him.

"You have no idea what kind of Hades I go through here! I'm an outcast among my own siblings because I'm the first hacker Athena has had for a child in fifty years! Not only that, but every girl in the Aphrodite cabin follows me around all day just so they can try and get me to set them up with Dick! The Hermes cabin had tried to con me into hacking the Pentagon Defense System, and just as well, the only friends I have are all considered bad luck, just like me! Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, and Silena Beauregard! Those are the only friends I have at camp! I'm getting ready to fight a war that I will probably die in, and now you're doing this?! I hate you Wallace West!"

His eyes widen as I run away from him and into the reading cranny behind the bookshelf in my cabin, despite his shouts after me.(Yes I just outran the fastest kid alive.)

Everyone in my cabin tries to get me to come out, but the only ones that want me to come put because they care are Annabeth and Malcolm.

"Lexi, please come out." Malcolm says gently.

"No! I'm an absolute laughingstock!" I cry.

"You're not a laughingstock." Annabeth tells me.

"She kind of is!" a boy from my cabin puts in meanly.

"Tommy, shut it or I'm putting you on trash duty!" my sister growls.

Tommy shuts up after that, and there's soon nothing but silence, leaving me to assume that Annabeth and Malcolm bought me some time before I have to come out.

Later, Wally stops by my cabin.

"Hey kitten. I'm sorry."

I don't answer, so he proceeds to keep going.

"You know, when I was with Kent Nelson in the Helmet of Fate, he told me... he told me to find my own little spitfire; one who wouldn't let me get away with anything. I didn't know what he meant until now. Please come out, so I can apologize properly."

Once again, I don't answer. Then, Wally does something I don't expect. He sings.

_Alexandra, please, I know you're in there._

_Things sure are rough here on your own._

_They say 'have courage', and it's clear you're trying to,_

_I'm right out here for you,_

_Just let me in._

_You desrve much better, than what I can be,_

_I get it,, you hat me now..._

_But will you please be my spitfire?_

He's always hated his singing voice, so I know that he means it.

I open the reading nook, and hear cheering from Tommy, followed by a sharp slap upside the head.

I see Wally and say, "Darn you Wally West."

"What?" he asks.

"It's impossible to stay mad at you, for anything." I tell him. "You're too cute to stay mad at."

He smiles and places a hand oveer his heart. "Awww, you do care."

I smack his arm as I climb out of the little nook, falling on top of Wally in the process.

Before we get up, I kiss him.

It takes almost an hour, but I finally convince Chiron to to let dad, Wally, and Dick stay in different cabins.

Wally and Dick stay with the Hermes cabin since Hermes is the god of pretty much anyone that uses a road, and dad stays with me in cabin 6.

He shares a bunk with me and we crawl in together.

"This reminds me of when you were little." he says. "You'd run into my room after having a nightmare, and you'd climb up into bed with me. We'd talk until you calmed down a bit and then you'd stay in bed with me for the rest of the night. It makes me feel even worse for ignoring you to the extent that you ran away."

I look up at him and say, "Dad, it's in the past. What matters is what you do now, not what you did in the past. Besides, pne good thing came from that."

"And what's that?" he asks me, clearly confused about how something good could come from a man ignoring his child.

"I met Annabeth, Thalia, and Grove. I'd add Luke, but his body is... well, put simply, he's possessed by an evil Titan lord that wants to dethrone our parents from Olympus." I tell him, my eyelids beginning to droop.

"I still don't get that part." he says honestly.

"Kronos was the King of the Titans and ruled the earth until Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades beat him in the first titan war and then cut him into little pieces, banishing him to Tartarus, the deepest part of the underworld and a pit stop for monsters. Basically, he wants revenge." I explain.

He smiles a rare smile and says, "That makes a lot more sense now. Goodnight Lexi. Sweet dreams."

I laugh and tell him, "There's no such thing for demigods. Weird dreams are all that we ever get. But you too. I love you daddy."

"I love you too Alexandra." he tells me, and I soon fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I know it's been a while, but I've been trying to work on some of my other stories, so yeah. Bits of Batman and Alexandra father-daughter fluff in this chapter. Anyway, let me introduce the special guest for this chapter. Say hello!**

**Percy: Hello!**

**Me: So how've you been Percy?**

**Percy: Eh, the usual. Monsters trying to kill me, Clarisse using me as a punching bag, and Zeus and Hades wanting me dead.**

**Me: That sounds really sucky. Sorry. Would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Percy: Sure. Mckenna doesn't own anything but her OC. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

I'm having a nightmare about the night Thalia got turned into a tree.

_Me, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, and Luke are almost at the camp, when Thalia tells us to keep going while she stalls the cycops._

_"No. Thalia, they'll kill you." I say as Luke drags me away._

_The one-eyed beast grabs her, throwing her to her death._

_"Thalia!" I scream._

Then I wake up, seeking comfort from my dad.

"Sh. It's okay. I'm right here. It was just a nightmare." Dad tells me.

I hear Tommy complain, "Can you ever go through an entire night without waking everyone in our cabin?"

His remark gets followed by a sharp smack upside the head.

"Tommy, one more foul word against Lexi and you're gonna be on trash duty!" Annabeth threatens.

Even though it's late, I know that dad wants to use a batglare on my brunette half brother, but apparently he's more concerned about me.

He sings, soft enough so that I'm the only one that can hear him, and I calm down a bit.

"You're okay." Dad tells me. "You're safe."

I cling to him tightly and whisper, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Alexandra." he says softly, bringing the warm tingling sensation to my body.

"Little Alexandra acts all big and tough, but she still needs her daddy?" Tommy mocks.

"That's it Tommy!" Annabeth yells. "You're on trash duty until the war starts! Now shut up, and go back to sleep!"

Tommy starts mumbling about how he doesn't want to be on trash duty as my dad puts his arms around me and whispers, "Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be. Can't go far, but you can always dream. I begin whispering the little mantra with him. "Wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry, hold on tight. I promise you that there will come a day. Butterfly fly away."

I smile at my dad. "Goodnight daddy."

He smiles back at me. "Goodnight caterpillar."


End file.
